This invention relates to the creation and detection of nuclear magnetic resonance. More particularly this invention relates to the application of nuclear magnetic resonance to a gyroscope.
A number of approaches have been suggested in the prior art for implementing the basic concept of a nuclear magnetic resonance NMR gyroscope. In general, they utilize a nuclear magnetic resonance controlled oscillator and derive rotational information from the phases of the nuclear moment Larmor precession signals by means of suitable phase comparison and magnetic field control circuitry.
In general, these devices contain significant deficiencies which limit the development of a useful instrument. For instance, such devices have been limited by relatively short relaxation times of the gases which have been employed. Also, the strong direct coupling between these gases and the light which is employed as the means of magnetic moment alignment or magnetic moment detection can limit both the relaxation times and the signal-to-noise ratio, and therefore can also limit the potential usefulness of such instruments.